


Her

by the_strange_girl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grima having creepy thoughts, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_strange_girl/pseuds/the_strange_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grima's thought's on Eowyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Something short until I can find inspiration for something else.

She was perfect.

Skin as white as milk, eyes of ice in hatred or summer skies in happiness and hair like spun gold, she moved with grace and a deadly edge that told of her time with sword in hand. He had watched her for years. Watch her at court as she navigated the treacherous and complicated nobles of the region. Watched her as she taught herself skills with blade and bow when she thought n o one could see her. And to say nothing of her strength. Iron willed and stubborn, she was no mere damsel who had to be protected from the world.

She was strong and fearless and beautiful. Was there ever any doubt that he would not love her. Who could not look upon her without wishing she would smile at them.

But Grima knew that her eyes would never look upon him with anything other than hate. Growing up he had tried so hard to be the kind of Rohirim she could love, but that had proven impossible Where others had been tall he was short. They were tanned and flaxen haired where as he was pale and dark. Where they were strong and full of vigor he was scrawny and sickly. Where they excelled in on the battle field he stumbled. But he was smart and sly and good with battle plans. He navigated the court and averted political problems with a few choice words and actions. False words and platitudes to smooth over angry minds and voices.

And this is why she hated him. When the kings son or his cousin would try heading off into an unneeded battle he would bring forth the answer that would not involve battle. He spared the lives of Rohan's men and was seen as a coward for it. Theodin was a level headed man, a fine king, but he indulged his son to often and this, this has led to many a political problem. As the years past his son had grown resentful Grima, and this in turn made his cousins mistrustful.

This angered Grima no end. All his life he had served Rohan and its king. And yet he was still looked down upon. Mistreated and mistrusted. When something went right it was a fluke. When something went wrong he was at fault. And Eowyn....she still looked upon him with distrust and pity. As the years went on the pity was replaced with contempt and Grima could not, would not take it.

"And you shall not. Follow me Grima Wormtongue. Follow me and I will show you what it means to be respected." Saruman had said.

And Grima Followed.


End file.
